


The last night in Saigon

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Category: Captain James Conrad - Fandom, Kong: Skull Island (2017), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Captain Conrad, Captain James Conrad - Freeform, Conrad knows what he wants, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hot, James Conrad - Freeform, James Conrad/OFC, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, ok I should stop now, porn with a little plot, tagging is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Captain James Conrad accepted a dangerous offer. Now he wants to enjoy his last night in Saigon.





	The last night in Saigon

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, wohoo! Please let me know what you think, comments are the fuel for possible further stories!   
> If anyone knows Vietnamese and the name of my OFC doesn't make any sense, please tell me ;-) 
> 
> And now enjoy the gorgeous Captain Conrad on his night out!

Captain Conrad was no fool. The Americans had been all too eager to give him a shitload of money. No argument, no debate, no disagreement about the enormous sum he had demanded. It was going to be dangerous, quite possibly a suicide squad with no survivors, very likely just to prove a point to someone who was never to find out about having been proven wrong. However, he had no second thoughts about joining them. After all, he had agreed to be their tracker and they had given him half the money already. Furthermore, why shouldn't he go? He would not leave the war behind, no matter where he went. The things he had seen, the things he had done would always be somewhere in his mind, popping up in everyday life. Conrad had heard of other special forces members after World War II who had had flashbacks to their secret missions, some of them driven mad by them, some of them not, all of them sure they would never be the same person they were before it all happened. 

Besides, he had no-one to come home to. Like many special forces and secret service agents, he had no family waiting for him in Britain. He had been an orphan, his parents killed in the Blitz while he had been brought to safety with the neighbour's family in the country. Doing very well at school, he had been able to go to Oxford and this was where he had been contacted by the military. This had been where it all started.

Blinking twice, Conrad got up. He was still at the bar where the Americans had approached him and he wanted to get out. If this was going to be one of his last nights on this earth, he might as well enjoy it. After all, he owned a shitload of money now, well at least half a shitload. He had insisted on getting 5 000 Dollars delivered to his place in cash, the rest had been transferred to his bank account. He smiled to himself when he made his way through the crowded streets towards his place, shaking his head slightly. What did he need all the money for? He had no idea. 

As he never unpacked his sea bag, he was ready to leave in no time. He had shaved and showered, you couldn't shower often enough in this godforsaken humid heat. He had decided to enjoy the rest of the night at one of the few premium establishments of the city. Food and drink were ridiculously expensive there, but the girls were free of STDs and they took precautions to keep it that way. 

Captain Conrad made his way to this place, he had not been there for a long time, not really being into this kind of entertainment. He liked to stay focused and women could be very distracting. Upon arrival at the door of the place, the bouncer, who looked more like a concierge at a fancy hotel gave him a once over, nodded slightly and stood aside to let him pass. Out of sheer routine, Conrad assessed the man, just in case... He'd be able to take him out, though he would very likely sustain injuries. However, James Conrad didn't intend to create a situation where he would have to take the bouncer out, so he shouldn't worry about it. 

Conrad proceeded into a dimly lit room, heavy with the smell of different perfumes, not so cheap alcohol, incense sticks and sex. He let his gaze wander over the girls, seated in a kind of waiting area where the customer would choose his companion for the next few hours. They were all wearing very little, exposing more than concealing. All of them were Asian girls, though he had heard there were supposed to be a handful of Caucasian girls in Saigon, who charged a fortune for an hour with them. Most soldiers preferred the exotic petite Asians anyways, so that was that. 

He looked at the girls more closely. They all were beauties with their almond shaped eyes, their black hair, delicate features and perky breasts, visible through their mostly see through lingerie. They differed in skin tone, but all had a similar body type. There was a difference in their behaviour, though, and that was what helped him make his choice. There were usually two kinds of girls in this kind of establishment. The first pretended to be very shy, blushing and looking down all the time, giving the customer the illusion of innocence and purity. The other kind of girls behaved the exact opposite, sitting with their legs spread, leaving nothing to imagination. They would stride towards the customer, all swaying hips and biting lower lips. They would whisper dirty promises to the men, hoping to secure them as theirs for the next hour or so. James Conrad found neither kind of behaviour especially attractive, so when he caught the eye of a girl in the background who did neither look down blushing, nor lick her lips lasciviously while staring into his eyes but remained standing, half in the shadows and just keeping his gaze, he knew he had found his entertainment for the night. 

Walking past the other girls, who shot him admiring glances, for he was very handsome and not as rough looking as most of their usual clients, Conrad approached the beauty in the background. She looked up at him expectantly and whispered with less accent than most people in this part of the world: "Good evening, handsome stranger!" Conrad smiled, looking down into her dark eyes: "Good evening, my lady!" She tried to stifle a giggle. My lady. She could not remember that anyone had ever called her that and they had called her a lot of things. Most had not been very nice things. He pressed one hand against the wall next to her head. "Would you like to spend some time with me, beautiful?" He knew he had a certain effect on the ladies when he put in a tiny bit of effort and he had decided he wanted her to have a night to remember. A coy smile appeared on her face and made her eyes twinkle. "Yes, I think I would," she answered, looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. He was an exceptionally good looking man. Conrad stood back a little. "Lead the way." She went past him, close enough to brush his side with her arm. "Follow me, please." 

She led him up a flight of stairs, past several doors and stopped in front of the last door on the left. He followed her into a small room with a bed and several big pillows. The heavy curtains were drawn and the smell of incense sticks hung in the air. There was dim light coming from a small lamp next to the bed. As he closed the door, she sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning back a bit to accent the curves of her breasts under her see-through babydoll, her legs crossed. He took in the sight of her. As he approached, he said:"I am Captain James Conrad. May I ask for your name?" She answered, still with a smile on her lips: "You may. My name is Mai Thom." - "Mai Thom? Sweet smelling blossom of apricot, right? What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" Conrad said, the last part in perfect Vietnamese. Mai Thom was amazed. Soldiers didn't bother to learn any Vietnamese, not even the higher ranks who could afford the company of the girls of this establishment. And here he was, this handsome stranger with the sparkling blue eyes and the body of a God, speaking her difficult mother tongue like it was the easiest thing in the world. He was standing next to her now, leaning down. She could feel his breath on the side of her neck. "And you really do smell sweet," he muttered before planting a soft kiss at the crook of her neck. 

Mai Thom let out a faint gasp when she felt the touch of his lips. She had had countless customers in her young life but she could not remember one who had made her legs this wobbly by his sheer presence and a simple kiss to the neck. He drew back a bit, sitting down next to where her knees dangled over the edge of the bed. Without further ado, he took her left leg into his hands and started to softly caress it. With the fingertips of his right, he slowly traced a line from her ankle to her knee and back down again, just to repeat his fingers' journey over and over again, while his left hand held her ankle in position. She had her eyes closed, leaning back, enjoying his caresses. He was so different to the usual clients who were all about their own pleasure and didn't really care for how she felt. She leaned against one of the big pillows, her breath going heavy, her eyes closed. 

Captain Conrad took in the sight of her, relaxing in his grip, her nipples already peaking through the thin fabric of her dress. He felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight. This time, when his fingertips arrived at her knee, he let them wander further up, slowly, so slowly tracing his path up on the outside of her thigh. Mai Thom's breath hitched when she felt his hand wander higher. He did not touch her where she longed to be touched by now but she already felt herself getting wet. His hand wandered up beneath her lingerie, towards her hip. It was definitely on the wrong side of her leg, she decided. The girl tried to move her hips, anything to get him to touch where she needed to be touched but he withdrew his hand with a chuckle. Frustrated, she opened her eyes, just to drown in his blue ones that held a sparkle of mischief. He had a boyish grin on his lips. "Now, now, don't be hasty, I haven't even kissed you yet," he whispered, leaning down towards her. She moaned softly, a sound that went directly to his crotch. She was trapped beneath him, as his hands were next to her head on the pillow. 

Conrad's lips touched hers, as lightly as the wing of a butterfly at first. He started to kiss her with soft pecks, his mouth closed. She wanted more, she needed more! She opened her mouth a bit and he took it as an invitation. She felt the tip of his tongue caressing her lower lip. Mai Thom tried to touch his tongue with hers, but he was too fast and withdrew. She only felt his lips, curving up into a smile as he teased her. She let out a frustrated groan, just to feel his tongue again, this time at the corner of her mouth. Again, she tried to catch it and again, he was faster and had already withdrawn. When she whimpered, he had mercy and pressed his lips fully upon hers, finally pushing his tongue in between. With a sigh, she responded to the kiss, arching her back towards him while her tongue played with his. 

Mai Thom needed friction, now, he was supposed to touch her, but she had not been touched anywhere remotely interesting yet. However, he pulled back from her, kneeling on the bed. Her legs where still dangling from the side. He looked down at her and winked. Then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and drew it above his head, throwing it to the side. She took a deep breath. He was gorgeous with his defined muscles and several light scars, a big bulge already visible in his pants. As she did not move but only stare at him, Captain Conrad grabbed her legs and placed them on the bed. "You really are a beauty", he whispered, before kissing up her legs slowly, alternating between kissing the left and the right leg and driving her crazy by doing this so slowly. Reaching the hem of her clothing, he pushed it upwards, kiss by kiss until he reached her hipbones on her left side. She could feel the fresh air on her crotch, which was covered by a mere inch of fabric as she was not wearing anything except for her see-through dress. 

From his position, Conrad could already see the fork of her legs, as well as smell her excitement. He felt an almost painful jolt in his pants, his cock straining against the material. However, he wanted to enjoy this, and if this was his last time with a woman, he wanted to make it something to remember for her too. He abandoned his position next to her leg and instead covered her mouth with his. She let out a desperate moan, finally burying her hands in his hair while their tongues danced together, trying to press her crotch against him. Still, he managed to not let her lower body touch him, which was making her whimper in frustration again. Instead, he placed light kisses on her jaw and down her neck. Mai Thom was moaning uncontrollably now and Conrad felt the vibrations of her vocal chords under his kisses. With his index finger, he pushed the straps of her lingerie down, almost not touching her skin at all, while kissing downwards from her collar bone. All of this happened excruciatingly slow and Mai Thom was sure that she had never been this aroused in her life. 

When she had writhed out of the straps of her clothing, Conrad pulled back a little to look at the woman lying beneath him. Through the thin fabric, he could see her hard nipples, waiting, no, begging for his touch. The girl was breathing heavily, looking at him in a haze of lust. She had parted her legs and her smell filled the small room. Before she could move, he lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss at the swelling of her right breast. She moaned loudly. 

Hearing her sounds, Captain Conrad found it very difficult to keep up his restraint. His body screamed for her. He wanted to take her, to taste her, to feel her warmth and wetness and make her moan even louder. However, during the training for his job, he had learned to control his urges and he resisted - for now.

Conrad traced back the line of his kisses with his tongue, leaving a wet trail of saliva, making Mai Thom shiver. Propping himself up on his right arm, he used the tips of the fingers of his left hand to softly caress her cleavage, while he kissed her gently on her neck below her ear. A jolt of pleasure cursed through the girl's body when she finally felt him pushing the jaw line of her dress down. Her right breast sprung free, the feeling of air on her exposed skin making her gasp. 

Conrad quickly drew back to look at her, to take in how she looked, half exposed to him now. Then, he lowered his head towards her breast and gave her nipple a quick flick of his tongue, before taking it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Mai Thom sighed, her right hand in his hair. She wanted to bring up her left hand as well but he grabbed it and pinned her left to the bed, entangling their fingers. She felt tiny lying beneath this huge, gorgeous man but she did not feel scared at all. His free hand began pulling down her dress on the other side too. Soon, both her breasts where exposed and Conrad buried his head between them, licking left and right. He started to draw lines with his tongue, connecting her nipples with cooling traces of saliva. The girl felt like bursting, he made her feel so good. 

When his mouth was occupied with her left breast, she felt his hand on her other breast, carefully cupping it, then bringing the fingertips up to her nipple. He started to draw circles with his fingers, not quite touching her nipple. Conrad was teasing her again. She moaned loudly, again trying to get him to touch her somewhere else entirely. Again, he didn't let her. She suddenly felt his hand leave her breast, moving under her dress. Her breath hitched, but he just pressed her down with his hand on her naked stomach, still kissing and sucking at her left nipple. Mai Thom could not believe that he was still not touching her between her legs. She needed him there. She let out an almost painful whimper. "Please!" she breathed. Conrad stopped in his movements and let her wet breast pop out of his mouth. He looked at her face. "Please?" he asked. She wanted to tell him what she wanted, no, needed of him but at that moment, her breath hitched as she felt the hand on her stomach move lower. Her legs spread on their own. Conrad studied her face as his hand moved past her navel, down onto her abdomen and further still. He touched the area where he felt her pubic hair begin, his gaze not leaving her face. She now had her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted, her breath coming in gasps. She was beautiful, a picture of lust and desire. 

He let his index finger wander lower still, touching her clit - which made her hips buck - but moving further, parting her folds smoothly. He felt her wetness on his finger, felt her eagerness as her body moved to take him in. Finally, he tore his gaze from her face looking at the place where his finger rested before her entrance. With one agonizingly slow push, his index finger disappeared inside of Mai Thom. She groaned loudly, a sound that, combined with the feeling of her heat around his finger, sent shivers down his spine. She clamped down on him and moved her hips, trying to create more friction. Instead, he pulled his glistening finger out of her, tracing her lower lips with it. She let out a desperate whimper, but he just let his finger circle her entrance. When he moved up to flick at her clit, she screamed. "Oh please, please! Oh... ", her body was writhing beneath him. He bent down and covered her lips with his mouth, plunging his tongue between her lips. She returned the kiss passionately. She felt so many things at once, their tongues dancing together, her nipples still wet from his ministrations earlier on, his finger slowly stroking at her clit and then no finger at all, what did he do, what was happening...? "Oooh!" she moaned into their kiss, when she felt two fingers slide inside of her. She pushed her hips up to where his fingers where pushing in. She felt him withdraw them, just to push them back in, making a wet sound. He started to pick up a slow and steady rhythm that had her gasping for air, especially when he curled his fingers and she felt him hit that special spot inside of her. 

However, Conrad soon withdrew his fingers and sat up. He started to pull on her dress, which had pooled around her waist. Mai Thom lifted her hips so he could pull it off. Now she was lying completely naked in front of him, but he was still wearing his trousers. With a fast move, he had his belt undone and then pulled down the zipper. Very quickly, his trousers were thrown of the bed. He was now kneeling on the bed in his pants, with a huge bulge in the front. However, instead of undressing further, he got down in front of Mai Thom, pushing her legs apart, burying his face in her crotch. She yelled when she felt his tongue pushing at her entrance, lapping around it and him sucking on her labia. He licked slow circles around her opening and then up her slit to her clitoris. Conrad held her legs spread wide with a firm grip on her thighs. She could feel that she was open for him, ready to take whatever he had to give. He plunged his tongue inside her once, then withdrew completely. 

When she looked up, she saw him pulling down his pants. His erection sprung forward, long and fat, clearly throbbing. He was quite big, though she knew she could take him. He grabbed a condom from the bowl on the nightstand and put it on. They were both breathing heavy as he leaned down and kissed her clit one more time. Then, he moved up her body, kissing each of her nipples once and then reaching her mouth. They shared a searing hot kiss as he pushed up one of her legs and pulled her knee bend on his shoulder. Between her legs, she felt his cock at her entrance. Conrad slowly pushed forward and she could feel the head of his cock pushing in. A loud moan escaped her lips as he kept pushing further, sinking into her slick heat. Finally, he was inside of her. 

Conrad didn't move at first, but gave both of them time to adjust. When he started to pull back a bit, just to push forward again, the girl whimpered, her hands now both pinned down next to her head by his hands. He pushed his upper body upwards so he could see her delicious breasts jiggle with each of his short but powerful thrusts. He turned his head to kiss the leg draped over his shoulder, not ceasing in his movements. Then, he looked down between them, where their bodies where joined. He could see himself sliding in and out of Mai Thom, his dick glistening with her wetness. Conrad leaned forward to softly bite and kiss the crook of her neck again while slowing down his movement a bit. He had to control himself.

Mai Thom had not felt this good in a long time. The beautiful stranger had her at his mercy. When he had entered her, she had felt a tiny bit of pain because he was so big but now it was pure bliss. She had adjusted to his size, though he stretched her wide. When he leaned forward to nuzzle at her neck with her leg still on his shoulder, she felt the angle of his cock change a bit, brushing against her sweet spot in a delicious way. She could not suppress her loud moans anymore and she didn't care. He had slowed down but still kept a steady rhythm. She tried to grind her lower body against his to speed him up a bit. Conrad got the hint. He let go of her hands and pushed himself up again. Looking down into her eyes, he sped up his now rather forceful thrusts. He could not keep quiet anymore and started to moan too. 

Mai Thom found his sounds incredibly hot. She let one of her hands wander between them and started to circle her clit. Conrad winked at her and with one quick movement, her other leg was on his shoulder as well. She gasped for breath because now he touched her just perfectly. They were both covered in a layer of sweat and not only due to the heat. Steadying himself on his hands on her sides, his thrusts got even faster, almost pulling out completely each time before driving back into her balls deep. Mai Thom felt herself getting closer and closer and suddenly her climax hit her. She wailed loudly and Conrad felt her spasm around his length. That was the moment when he lost control. With a guttural groan and one last, deep thrust, he came, too. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her collar bone while catching his breath. When he pulled back and lay down next to her, they were smiling at each other. He pulled her close, his fingers playing with her hair. Then he whispered into her ear: "That was just the warm up."


End file.
